Sudden Changes
by Kawaii.Megami
Summary: Caitie has a secret...


  
Sudden Changes  
By Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: Everything about In A Heartbeat belongs to Disney, as usual. Everything else (like the plot, for example) belongs to me.   
  
A/N: This is just a vignette thing that I came up with during my boring science class. I'm most likely not going to continue this, unless I have an idea of how to continue it.  
  
***   
  
The sudden ringing of Val Lanier's personal telephone awoke her in the midst of the night. It was only 3:30 in the morning. No one picked up on the first ring. The phone persisted on its effort to wake Val. She lay on her bed for a couple seconds, yawning. Finally, she forced herself to open her tightly sealed eyes and pick up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Val?" came a soft, muffled voice on the other end.  
  
"Caitie?"   
  
Her best friend's coarse voice quickly shaken Val up to be fully awake. All of her attention was now on Caitie.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay..."   
  
"Can you come out?" Caitie pleaded.  
  
"Right now?" She glanced over at her alarm clock. It read '3:32.'  
  
"I know it's really late..."  
  
"No, I can come. Where?"  
  
"I'm at school right now."  
  
"I'm on my way," Val said, hanging up.  
  
She climbed over her bed to the closet, getting out a sweater and a pair of jeans. She then got a heavy jacket and changed from her pajamas to the outfit she has chosen. She dressed as quickly as possible, since the call from Caitie sounded urgent. Val could tell that her best friend had probably spent the whole night crying. Her voice sounded like it was going to break at anytime.  
  
Once she finished changing, she grabbed her purse and car keys and made her way out of her room. She stepped slowly across the house to the door, careful not to wake up Brooke and her parents. After she got out of the house, she paced hurriedly to her car. She got in, started to engines, and began backing it out of the driveway.  
  
Val stepped on the gas and let the car raced. She ignored all the stop signs and exceeded the speed limit. Her best friend is much more important than some dumb ticket and fine. When she finally got to the school, she hastily parked her car and went to a place where she thought Caitie would be.   
  
She got out of her car, slammed the door shut, and ran to the football field. She then walked towards the bleachers and went underneath them. And as she has thought, Caitie was right there, crying.  
  
Seeing her best friend in a wreck made her heart broke. She quietly approached her. Caitie knew Val was coming her way and wiped her tears before she could say anything.  
  
"Caitie..."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you at this hour," Caitie mumbled apologetically.   
  
Val shook her head. She walked over to Caitie and reached her arms out to hug her. Caitie couldn't help but continue crying.   
  
"Everything's all right, Caitie," Val reassured soothingly. But it didn't work.  
  
Caitie pushed her away slowly. "No, Val," she started, choking back her tears. "Everything's not all right. Nothing is all right."  
  
Val didn't say anything. She was stunned by her best friend's words. Caitie has always been optimistic. She doesn't really show it, but she is.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Caitie didn't answer. Val wanted to know what was wrong, but at the same time didn't want to push her.  
  
"I can help you."  
  
Caitie was overwhelmed by those encouraging words. She felt like she didn't deserved them. Not after what she did, anyway. All she felt was that she was trapped. There was no way out.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
Val looked at Caitie in the eye, which brought Caitie even more tears. She knew she had to tell Val some time, but she just couldn't get the words out. Not if she was looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
Caitie looked away. "I'm... I'm pregnant."  
  
Val's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly open. She couldn't believe it. Caitie Roth, her best friend, was pregnant.   
  
She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Her mind blanked out. A second later, thousands of thoughts flooded her head. She tried to sort them out, but her attempt failed. There was just so many of them. How long was she pregnant? Did she tell anyone, except her, yet? Who was he? She's kidding, right?  
  
Neither of them said anything. Val still didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask questions, but she didn't want Caitie to feel overwhelmed. Caitie was just waiting for Val's response.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Val confessed.  
  
"Just... don't say anything. I mean, I didn't tell you so you can feel sorry for me..." Caitie replied, looking at the ground.  
  
A few awkward minutes passed before one of the broke the silence. "Who... who was he?"  
  
Caitie looked up. "Trust me, you don't want to know..."  
  
"No, I have to know. *He* has to know," Val countered, mumbling.  
  
Caitie sighed. "Val..."  
  
"Caitie, you're my best friend --" Val started, but got cut off.  
  
"That's the point!" she exclaimed. "You're my best friend..."  
  
"What are you talking about...? Wh-what does that have to do with us being best friends?"  
  
"It just... does."  
  
"Who was he, Caitie?"  
  
"Val..."  
  
"I asked, 'Who was he?'"  
  
Caitie looked at Val in the eye. She knew if she said it, Val would be mad at her for the rest of their lives. To end that conversation, Caitie turned around and was prepared to leave.  
  
"You wanted to talk about this."  
  
"But I don't anymore," Caitie simply stated.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Caitie froze in place and slowly turned back to face Val. She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Please, tell me. I can help."  
  
"Fine. His name is Tyler Connell," Caitie said quietly and shamefully. She stepped back and turned around, heading out. She looked over her shoulder to say the last thing she's going to tell her best friend. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't help you, Caitie," Val mumbled under her breath, shocked. "For once in my life, I can't."  
  



End file.
